


Never Have I Ever

by fangirlsupreme



Series: Trust Exercises, courtesy of Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After his stunt with Stiles Derek didn't want him back, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Games, Happy Pack, He was an ass, M/M, Maybe I'll bring him back eventually, No Peter in this one though, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Underage Kissing, Understandable, but I still love him, like finally real kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night quickly became a regular thing, what with Stiles being a genius and all. The pack bonded easily and became closer, seeming less like a group of people who were forced to be together and more like a group of people that actually wanted to be together. Stiles planned on taking total credit for that, because if it wasn't for him, half of the group still wouldn't be talking to each other. Then there's Derek. They haven't talked in person about that kiss since it happened a month ago and Stiles is itching to find out what was on the alpha's mind. Maybe this game night, he'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I just couldn't find any inspiration for this story. Ironically, today I was puking my guts out (TMI, I know) and I was suddenly hit with the urge, so this baby popped out. It's a bit shorter than the other two, but I think the ending is a bit more satisfying. I hope you enjoy it, lovelies!

Three weeks later, game night had become a routine thing. Peter had stopped coming after the Honey, If you Love Me fiasco. Apparently, Derek had ruled that he wasn’t allowed back. Threatening the safety of a pack member was nothing to joke about for him. Tonight though, Stiles was excited for this one. They had decided to play Never Have I Ever and Stiles had already thought of plenty of things that would get everybody out in a second. They had decided to forgo the alcohol seeing as everyone but Derek was underage and because all but three of them couldn’t get drunk anyway. Stiles was sure that if he researched enough, he could find some way to get the werewolves feeling drunk, but Derek had denied his offer. They still hadn’t spoken in person alone about the whole kiss situation and Stiles was kind of going insane about it. He still had Derek’s shirt too. 

Catwoman: /We’re cleared for game night tonight, right?/

Batman: /Yeah. You ready to lose?/

Catwoman: /You wish./

Stiles smiled. He and Erica had begun texting a lot more ever since these get-togethers, and it’d been great widening his circle of friends. Sure, he still loved Scott, but Stiles had to branch out eventually, especially with his best friend going all doe-eyed at the sun that shined out of Allison’s ass. Stiles liked Allison, he really did. Scott just sometimes got a little swept away. He was happy for his best friend, but sometimes it made it a little hard to get him to focus on other things. None of that mattered though, because tonight was game night and it was one time when everyone somehow managed to feel close to one another. 

 

Stiles was just setting down the last bowl of pretzels when he heard thumps on the stairs. At the first game night, he had ended up with a lot of open food and nowhere for it to go. Luckily, now everyone allowed themselves to pig out, and there was almost nothing left by the end of the night. Except for Derek of course. Derek would come in and get his red solo cup full of root beer, sit down, and then not eat anything. Stiles was determined to find something that Derek liked to eat so much that he wouldn’t be able to leave without having some of it. Today’s experimental junk food was Hostess cupcakes. 

“Mmm, I smell chocolate,” Erica said with a smile as she came into the room, Boyd in tow. They dropped their phones in the cardboard box that was now stationed by the door. That rule was still held firm. They all wanted to get jobs eventually, after all.

“Just trying to shake it up a bit,” Stiles said with a shrug and a smile.

“Good choice,” Erica said, her mouth already full with one. Boyd had drifted over to the Cool Ranch Doritos. Danny came in soon after, giving everyone a quick hello before speeding over to the nacho twisters. It was such an obscure little chip, but once Stiles found out that they were Danny’s favorite, he made sure he had them every time. He always tried to have at least one bowl of food that each of them would like. Lydia and Jackson showed up soon after them with Allison and Scott. Despite it being Scott’s house, he was never the first one to show up. It probably had something to do with him going to pick up Allison and the dopey smile on his face. Isaac came in frantically a few minutes later, panting and heaving, eyes closed.

“Did I… Am I… Did I beat him?” Isaac huffed out, fumbling to put his phone in the box.

“Beat who?” Boyd asked, eyebrows raised.

“Derek… race… Camaro,” Isaac panted as way of explanation. The man in question appeared behind him as he spoke.

“You only beat me because of those idiot pedestrians who cross when they’re not supposed to,” Derek said sourly, somehow managing to pout in a manly and threatening way.

“Damn those civilians,” Stiles said in his best Scrooge voice. He got a few chuckles and he could see a tug at the corner of Derek’s lip. Win. Derek dropped his phone in the box and stepped over Isaac, who was now lying on the floor because he said it felt cold, to get his root beer. Stiles watched like a hawk, but the man walked past the cupcakes without even a sideways glance. Damn. He’d try again next time. 

 

It took a little longer to get settled now, mostly because everyone was so comfortable with each other and had already started various conversations. 

“Okay,” Stiles said with a clap of his hands, much like every game night, “This week’s selection is Never Have I Ever.”

“What are we, in first grade Stilinski?” Jackson snorted.

“Don’t act like you don’t have fun Whitmore,” Stiles said back easily, a small grin on his face, “Anyway, I don’t think I really need to explain this one, do I? Same as always, just no shots. They wouldn’t do much anyway. Fingers up everyone, and who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Lydia said with a smug grin, “Never have I ever been a werewolf.” Stiles, Danny, and Allison laughed as everyone else in the room was forced to put down a finger.

“That has to be cheating,” Scott grumbled.

“Now just go around in a circle,” Stiles nodded them on. 

“Fine,” Jackson sighed, like this activity pained him, “Never have I ever been a virgin during my junior year of high school.” He looked pointedly at Stiles who flushed as he put a finger down.

“Obviously, it’s a choice,” Isaac called out and Stiles looked up to see that he had a finger down as well. That made him feel a little better. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of a good one.

“Never have I ever,” he said slowly as he thought, “Ripped a door off its hinges.” He had never seen any of them do it, but he figured they had. He was proven right when a few fingers went down around the table. He turned his head to look at Derek, since it was his turn to go.

“Never have I ever traveled out of the country,” Derek said easily. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson put their fingers down. 

“Stiles, you totally went camping with your dad in Canada,” Scott called out with a smile on his face.

“Oh, Canada barely counts,” he grumbled, but put a finger down anyway. 

 

Everyone was doubled over in laughter as Erica had to put a finger down for diving face first into a puddle because she thought it was a mini pool. 

“I was five!” she exclaimed breathlessly, having begun laughing with them. Everyone still had at least one finger left. There had been a few specific jabs as they tried to get certain people out, but no one had won yet. Or lost, depending on how you view it. 

“I’ve got one for you Danny,” Jackson said once they finally calmed down, “Never have I ever kissed a boy.” Danny made a face at his friend before putting his finger down. Stiles glanced sideways at Derek before looking down and subtly trying to put his finger down. So of course, it was one of those times that Scott was paying attention.

“Really Stiles?” he said with wide eyes, casting all the attention on him, “But you… you didn’t tell me!” Now there was a twist. Stiles had expected something more along the lines of ‘But you’re straight’ or ‘But what about Lydia?’. Good to know his friend had his priorities figured out. 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles said with a shrug, “It was kind of a new development.” That was sort of a lie. It had happened a little over a month ago now, but he and Derek still hadn’t talked about it. Stiles could see the barrage of questions that he was about to face when suddenly, he didn’t have to.

“I’m out,” Derek declared, his voice even as he displayed both of his hands with all his fingers down. Almost every single mouth dropped when they realized that in order for Derek to be out, he would have had to put his finger down for kissing a boy. Scott’s eyes almost fell straight out of his head. Lydia, however, looked between Derek and Stiles, eyes narrowed. Stiles could practically see all the gears turning in her head. 

“Never have I ever had sex,” he blurted out to get the game moving again and to keep Lydia from proclaiming whatever conclusion she was almost definitely coming to. Resounding groans were heard around the circle as he got the rest of them out simultaneously. Well, almost.

“So does this mean I win?” Isaac asked, one finger still raised, “Or do I lose? I was always fuzzy on that part.” Everyone laughed because honestly, none of them were sure either. They all filtered out slowly, reluctant to leave now. Allison still had to be home before curfew so she and Scott left hand in hand. As it always happened each week, Lydia and Jackson left almost immediately after, followed by Danny, Isaac, and then Boyd and Erica, until it was just Stiles and Derek in the room. Stiles began cleaning, like he always did, hyperaware of Derek still sitting behind him.

“Do you want a ride home?” the man finally asked and Stiles turned to get trapped in an intense gaze that had already been focused on him.

“Sure,” he managed to push out around the lump that had formed in his throat, “Just let me finish cleaning.” 

 

“So you challenged Isaac to race you on foot while you drove here?” Stiles asked once they were both seated in the car. 

“We figured that I had speed, but I had to stay on the roads,” Derek said as he pulled away from the curb, “He could use any shortcuts he wanted.”

“I’m still pretty impressed that he beat you,” Stiles admitted, “This car is sick.” Derek gave him a nod and the car slipped into an awkward silence. He could practically feel all the things they wanted to say but weren’t going to say floating around in the small space. At least he didn’t live super far away. They pulled up in front of his house in no time and Stiles sighed when he saw the cruiser was gone again. He undid his belt and stepped out of the car, leaning over to say thanks before shutting the door when he realized that Derek had gotten out of the car as well.

“My shirt,” he said by ways of explanation to the weird look Stiles was giving him.

“Right, yeah, of course,” Stiles said with a nod as he turned to walk up to his front door. He fumbled with his keys for a minute, extremely aware of Derek right behind him as he pushed the key into the slot and unlocked the door. “Welcome to La Casa de Stilinski.”

“I’ve been here before,” Derek pointed out, referring to the time that he was hiding from the cops and Stiles introduced him as Miguel.

“Yeah, but I figured you had stayed sequestered in my room,” Stiles said with s shrug.

“I had to eat,” Derek answered. 

“You were the one who ate my hidden piece of cake!” Stiles exclaimed, whirling around to point a finger in Derek’s face, “I fed my dad string beans for a week because of that.”

“It smelled good,” Derek said, as if that excused everything. Stiles glared at him for a moment before turning to go upstairs. He could hear Derek’s footsteps on the stairs as he followed him. Quietly, they both went to his room where Stiles scooped the shirt up off the floor and did a quick job of folding it before handing it over to Derek. The man accepted it quietly and they both just stood there for a moment in the darkness of Stiles’ room, the awkwardness from the car beginning to fill the space.

“So are we going to talk about the kiss or not?” Stiles finally blurted out, figuring it would be better to treat it like a Band-Aid and rip it off quick. 

“What do you want to say about it?” Derek asked, his body suddenly going a bit tense.

“I don’t know,” Stiles exclaimed, “Maybe stuff like ‘Why did you do it?’ or maybe ‘Was it planned or spontaneous?’ or possibly ‘Hey are we ever going to do it again?’”

“Do you want to do it again?” Derek asked, taking a step closer to Stiles. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do,” Stiles huffed, not realizing that the distance between them had lessened, “Because hey, I mean last time could honestly hardly be called a kiss. You were just kind of there and then you weren’t and then we didn’t talk about it for like a month but then you gave me curly fries and—“ Stiles was cut off by a large hand holding the side of his neck and warm lips pressed against his own. 

This was different from the last kiss. This kiss was firm and confident, not unsure and fleeting like the last one had been. Derek took another step into Stiles’ space, placing a gentle hand on his waist as he maneuvered Stiles’ head slightly to fit their lips together more easily. Stiles’ arms came up and wound themselves around Derek’s neck, his fingers buried in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, Derek guided the kiss, hinting at Stiles to open his mouth. The teen parted his lips easily and traded languid open-mouthed kisses with the man. It stayed like that for a while, not building up to something bigger but just simply there. 

It was Derek that pulled away first, resting his forehead against Stiles’. They both breathed a little heavier, Stiles having forgotten about using his nose. Neither of them made any move to step away, their hands still firmly holding the other close. 

“So… yes,” Stiles finally said, his tone decisive and firm.

“Yes?” Derek questioned, slight confusion on his face. 

“Yes, that’s a thing we should continue doing,” Stiles clarified, “Though some context would be nice.”

“Context,” Derek repeated, doing that thing where he asked a question without putting the verbal question mark in the inflection of his voice.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, now suddenly feeling embarrassed, “Like… what are we?”

“What do you want us to be?” Derek hedged. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles mumbled, his cheeks going a bit pink. Derek’s head shot up and he tilted his ear towards the window. 

“Your dad is about a block away,” Derek said, “I should get the Camaro out of here.” Though he said that, Derek didn’t actually move away. He glanced at the window before pulling Stiles into another kiss, this one a little more hurried, a little more desperate, as if Derek was afraid this would be the last chance he got to do it. Moments later, he was gone, Stiles’ window open though it hadn’t been before. He walked across his room to see the Camaro speeding around the corner and his father turning around the opposite one. Nice timing. 

“I’m home,” his dad called upon stepping into the house.

“In my room,” Stiles called back. With a sigh, he shut the window and went over to his desk to boot up his computer. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he couldn’t stop the weird little smile on his face when he saw who it was. 

I Am the Alpha: /We’ll talk later./

Stiles: /Goodnight, sourwolf./

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a real kiss, right? I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next story. I might have Lydia get tired of spending her Friday nights in and insist that game night be held outside somewhere, like at a bowling alley or a mini golf course or something. Maybe at The Jungle. Who knows? Anyway, I'll try to be quicker with the next update. Thank you for waiting, lovelies!


End file.
